truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Harlow
Kate Harlow is a fictional character in the world of Fifth Cycle, known for being the lover of Anna Carr and the Vice-president of the New Union movement. History Kate was born in Ireland. As an only-child she was raised by her mother and father, although her parents frequently fought. It was revealed that her mother was a drug addict. When Kate was a young girl her mother had brutally murdered her father; he had cheated on her and her mother, overcome by rage, had cleaved his head in with a smashed bottle. Kate, who had heard loud noises in her bedroom had rushed downstairs to see the attack. After witnessing this event her eyes became bloody-red. In the aftermath, her mother was arrested and Kate was taken to hospital, soon sent to a psychiatry ward to deal with the trauma. She spent several years under intense observation - she had recurring nightmares where dark creatures surrounded her entire form, and she would often wake up in cold sweats screaming at the top of her voice. After years of therapy, Kate was finally able to repress the memory of her father and the hauntings from the dark creatures halted. She returned to mainstream school and completed her education, although she had few friends. People considered her to be an odd child, and she rarely spoke to anybody. After achieving good grades in her exams, Kate applied to several universities, although she was accepted by Conn. She chose to go to Conn as it meant that she could stay in Ireland. She studied English Literature and Theology as a Duel Honours course, attempting to forget about her dark, traumatic past. However, little did she know that she would soon come into contact with her inner demons once more. Role in Fifth Cycle Season 1 In Season 1 of Fifth Cycle Kate is introduced about a third of the way into the roleplay, at the same time as Anna. She had previously met Anna in her second year at the University, and encounters the rest of the group in the third year. She isn't initially friends with the group, and instead serves as a member of the Quislings alongside Anna. She is attracted at first to Stephen Tamora, although her attraction is based on curiosity and mysticism rather than romance. She becomes a member of the group in the wake of Tamora's betrayel, and it is during this time that her relationship with Anna begins. She remains in the group, although as a semi-main character, eventually befriending Turin, Hazel and Spencer. Season 2 In Season 2 of Fifth Cycle Kate serves as a less prominent character at first, although her true powers are revealed in latter stages of the roleplay. It is hinted at by Qed and then later revealed by Tamora that she is in fact a Fragment herself, hence her lack of a Soulform. Kate has a hard time understanding this, and falls into depression. Beforehand, she serves much of the Season with Anna, the two of them forming the New Union together. She acts as a friend to the group and a lover to Anna, although she fears that Anna is drifting away from her. It is, as of now, unknown whether she will live to the end of Fifth Cycle. Personality/Appearance Kate is kind and caring, even in the face of her disturbing past. She has the appearance of an 'evil' individual (red eyes, long black hair) but she is no villain. Kate is one of the main protagonists, always on the good side and with a powerful sense of justice. She loves Anna and does all she can for her lover. Her chest is larger than Anna's, and the biggest of all of the female characters in the roleplay. She has a young, cute face and long black eyelashes. Her hair is black, often shoulder-length or longer. She tends to wear black and red interchangeably, matching her hair and eye colours. She can be aggressive and ruthlessly loyal when she needs to; for example, when facing Tamora in combat she shows aggression, even though she isn't much of a fighter. Trivia *Kate has a purse shaped like the face of a blue griffin - Quince. *Kate's appearance is similar to that of Kestrel Weaver. Their character designs are very similar, as are their personalites, making Kate a spiritual successor to Kestrel. *There is a famous tavern in Grey called 'Water under the Bridge', where Drachma recruits his crew. The owner of the tavern is one Mrs. Harlow, and when Drachma orders a drink he calls, 'I'll have a pint please, Kate'.